


Overheard

by Sinfulsoup78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulsoup78/pseuds/Sinfulsoup78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All constructive criticism is accepted. Thank you for reading :-)</p></blockquote>





	Overheard

Sam stood outside the door to the kitchen listening to you and Dean talk.  
"C'mon, Dean, just get it in already," you say.  
"All in good time," Dean replies.  
"It doesn't hurt this much when Sam does it."  
"That's because Sam doesn't do it right. I mean, he's good for a quick fix, but if you want it done right, it's gonna take at least a few minutes."  
"Please, Dean, just get it in already," you almost beg.  
"Okay, gonna start pushing in....now!"  
"Oh, God," you moan.  
"It's almost fully in. I think one more push should just about do it."  
"Please, Dean, make it quick. I can't stand this any more."  
"On three. One. Two."  
You groan loudly.  
Suddenly, Sam is in the doorway to the kitchen. You can see the tears in his eyes as he looks over to where you are perched on the kitchen island with Dean standing next to you, a look of confusion on his face.  
"But..." Sam starts.  
Realising what must've happened, you beckon Sam over to you. He reluctantly shuffles over. You cup his face in your hands, wiping the tears from his face with your thumbs. You bring his face down to yours and kiss him, before saying.  
"Dean was just putting my shoulder back into place."

**Author's Note:**

> All constructive criticism is accepted. Thank you for reading :-)


End file.
